


Maze Kiss

by thraxbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Book XIV spoilers, F/M, Julian and Ramona are always horny on main, Masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: Rewrite of the scene where MC and Julian run into the hedge maze. Rather than find Nazali and Valdemar, they're left alone for five minutes, which is never good for them.





	Maze Kiss

Ramona and Julian burst into the clearing of the hedge maze, just as Lucio's trail went cold. Ramona was starting to feel frustrated. She had been having a great time, dancing on the tables with Julian, when Lucio had a temper tantrum and pulled the tablecloth out from under her. Luckily for her, Julian had dropped the instrument he was playing and caught her before she hit the floor. Lucio then led them on a wild goose chase (or was that a wild goat chase?) through the palace. Now that she thought about it, what the hell was she supposed to do if she did catch up to him? He was a ghost, not a person. It's not like she could slap a pair of handcuffs on him. 

Julian's gloved hands landed on her shoulders, massaging the tenseness away, along with words of encouragement. 

"Let's take a break, darling. Lucio will show his face again. You know he can't resist. But until then..." Julian bent down to press kisses down her neck and across her exposed shoulders. He did a good job, choosing her costume, if he did say so himself. The neckline was similar to the outfits she wore daily, exposing her wonderfully freckled shoulders. And the red silk and gold accents complimented her skin tone beautifully. Ohh, and the slit up the side showed a wonderful amount of leg, hidden slightly by sheer orange fabric. 

And how could Julian forget the beautifully crafted mask that framed her face? Asra did a wonderful job on it. The colors matched her dress perfectly. Not to mention the theming. While Julian's mask was that of a raven, Ramona's was a phoenix. The perfect reflection of their very recent discovery of her untimely death at the Lazaret and her resurrection. Perishing in the flames and becoming reborn. Ramona was practically a phoenix herself. 

Ramona was thinking nearly the same thing as she looked up at Julian in admiration. He looked so handsome tonight. It wasn't the mask or the costume, though. It was the gleam in his eye that wasn't there when they met (the second time). It was life and it lit up his whole being. His aura shone a brighter color, his eyes were clearer, and even his smiles were more genuine. 

Ramona tugged Julian closer, pressing her lips against his. The angle was awkward with their masks in the way, but they made it work. Memories of their "date" at the theater resurfaced, both of them wondering how difficult it would be to kiss if both people wore masks. Now they knew. 

Ramona backed up, pulling Julian with her until they were both sitting on the edge of the fountain. Julian pulled her onto his lap, his hands starting to wander. Through the thin silk of her dress, Ramona could feel the warmth coming from him. She could taste the lobster and sweets that they had eaten earlier on his tongue. She moved downwards, nipping and sucking across his jaw and down to his neck. 

Ramona reveled in the fact that her love bites will stay this time, a beautiful souvenir of this wonderful night. Ramona tore off her mask, letting it drop into the grass at their feet. Julian did the same, moving them so he was laying down on the edge of the fountain with Ramona on top of him. He groaned and cupped her ass, pulling her closer against his lower half. She could feel his desire for her growing beneath her. 

In the beginning, Ramona had kept an ear open for anyone who might find them here, but as the seconds ticked by, the party around them slowly vanished. It was just them two, together in their own universe. Ramona brought her mouth back to Julian's, kissing him passionately. 

They were so caught up in each other, they didn't hear the footsteps. 

"You two look like you're having fun." Both Ramona and Julian jumped at the voice, tumbling sideways into the water. There was a splash and the two lovebirds sat up, completely soaked. Ramona looked up with wide eyes and a blush across her cheeks. Nadia stood there looking amused. Portia stood beside her, looking exasperated at her brother. 

"Nadia! Uhh... We were just... Umm..." Nadia held up a hand for Ramona to stop. It was blatantly obvious what they were doing and who knows how far they might have gone if they weren't interrupted. 

Julian stood and held out a hand to help Ramona out of the fountain before stepping out himself. He stood there, shivering, unable to look the other two women in the eye. He stooped down to pick up their masks and put his back on. Ramona took hers and did the same. She then used her magic to warm the air around them, drying their clothes. 

"I suppose it is too late to remind you to never go swimming right after eating." Nadia teased. Ramona gave her a look of false annoyance. "I've heard quite a few stories already of your performance on the banquet table before Lucio came and ruined everything." Nadia sneered at the thought of her ex-husband. She shook off the expression and focused on the situation at hand: teasing her friends. 

"If you insist on more amatory experiences, I suggest the paint room. I heard it can get quite steamy in there." Nadia winked at them. Ramona glanced at Portia who now had a hint of a blush on her cheeks. And is that a smear of paint on her face? "Anyway, if you will excuse us, Portia and I are late to an appointment." Nadia took Portia's hand and led her through the hedges. 

Julian squinted, staring at the place where Nadia and his sister just disappeared through. 

"Wait... Are they-" Ramona interrupted his train of thought by grabbing his arm. She felt an invisible thread pulling her in the opposite direction. 

"Hold that thought. Lucio's active again. This way!" She pulled him in the direction the thread was pulling her in. Julian ran just behind her, keeping pace through every twist and turn. The trail led them to the maze's center where Lucio's ghost waited for them.


End file.
